1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge for stringed instruments, particularly guitars, including bass guitars. The bridge extends transversely to the strings and serves for the adjustable fastening of the strings to the instrument body. The bridge includes a base member and an adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridges of the above-described type are known in the art in various configurations. They are attached to the instrument body, i.e., to the belly or table of the resonance body, or to a solid body, and serve to transmit the vibrations of the strings to the body. The bridge is used for the vertical adjustment of the string relative to the belly and for the longitudinal adjustment, i.e., to adjust a more or less strong tension of the string.
However, the transmission of the vibration of the strings to the instrument body is frequently not satisfactory when known bridges are used.